1. Technical Field
This invention relates to monitoring devices and, more particularly, to a device, method and computer program product for tracking and monitoring an exercise regimen and thereby provide health enthusiasts and those seeking a healthier lifestyle with a convenient means of observing and adjusting their workout/exercise habits.
2. Prior Art
Management of diet, health, and fitness has drawn increasing amounts of attention as their importance has been recognized, and as consumers around the world have struggled to balance busy lives with fitness and proper diet. Despite the recognized importance of good health, consumers, on average, are becoming increasingly obese. This has resulted in a strong demand for devices and methods that assist individuals in setting and reaching dietary and fitness goals. Currently available devices and methods fail to meet the needs of average consumers.
There are serious problems with conventional weight loss programs. Weight change is related to the user's net caloric balance, the difference between caloric intake and caloric expenditure. However, determination of caloric intake and caloric expenditure are both problematic. Determining total energy expenditure is also difficult. The total energy expenditure of a person comprises a resting metabolic component and a physical activity component.
Accordingly, a need remains for an exercise regimen tracking and monitoring device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and eliminates the need to write down workout regimens or record fitness data on paper.